


Drinking in the Halls

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A drunk Pansy runs into Ron





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

She held out a hand to steady herself. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. She knew that if anyone caught her in the condition she was in, she’d be expelled. 

Bastard, she thought. She felt the room sway again and reached out for anything to steady herself. Instead she fell back. She waited for the impact on the ground, but it never came. She looked down and realized she was partially standing. 

“Parkinson?” She heard her name and looked over her shoulder. 

“Weasley?” She said. The room swayed again. “Oh gods I need to sit down.” 

“Come on.” Ron lifted her in his arms and walked down the stairs to a bare stretch of stone wall. In no time at all a door appeared, and they vanished into it.

Pansy felt herself being set down on a large comfortable couch. She rested her head back and shut her eyes.

“Pansy?” What was that? Who was talking to her? “Pansy?” She opened her eyes and looked up. Ron was holding out a bottle to her.

“What’s that?” She asked. The dizziness had gone with her four minute nap but her brain was still far from full capacity.

“It will sober you up.” He said. He didn’t mention that the bottle was sitting on a table when they walked in. The room of requirement knew she needed it.

“I don’t want to be sober Weasley, that’s why I was drinking in the first place.” She said. He can’t figure something like that out?

“What happened?” He asked. He had taken a seat at the other side of the couch.

“What do you care? Your a man just like the rest of them aren’t you?” He wanted to smile at her drunken tirade, but held himself still. “They say one thing and do another don’t they?” She said to no one in particular. “They make you believe what they say and when you think something is there and it isn’t, you end up looking like the fool. Why do you do that Weasley?” 

“Why does who do what?” He said with wide eyed defense. “When did I become part of this?” He suddenly wished he hadn’t taken the shortcut from the kitchens that led him to her.

“Because you have a prick just like the rest of them so you can tell me why a bloke will tell you he likes you, then goes off and shags another bloke. Why Weasley?” She was getting angry now.

“I couldn’t answer for that particular person because I’m not queer, but it seems obvious. He’s trying to deny it.” Ron said with ease.

“Deny what?” She had gone from angry to confused.

“Being queer. He hasn’t outed himself has he?” Pansy thought for a moment then shook her head. “Maybe he thinks his family will hate him. Maybe he thinks his friends will chuck him. Whatever he’s scared of, it’s enough to make him keep it a secret. If you saw him with another man, chances are the desires are getting to him.” Pansy had listened to Ron’s easy explanation.

“How do you know so much about it?” She wondered.

“Percy.” He told her. She didn’t seem surprised, but then again nobody seemed surprised. Pansy looked off again. 

“He made me feel pretty,” she said sadly, “I thought he wanted me. I thought ….” she fell silent.

“Pansy, you are pretty. He was trying to be something he wasn’t and he brought you into it, that’s awful. But you are pretty.” He said. 

“Really?” She looked like a lost little girl, and Ron felt sorry for her.

“Yes, Pansy you are.” He told her. She smiled and then looked away. 

“I need a drink.” She said looking around the room. 

“You’ve had enough.”

“Yes, I’ve had enough, that’s why I need a drink.” She tried to stand but Ron grabbed her arm.

“Sit down, your pissed enough as it is.” She fell back closer to him, suddenly becoming aware of his body.

Now that they were in their seventh year, they had all grown into their element. The ugly phases were gone and the awkwardness had given way to grace.

Ron himself had grown tall and sturdy. He had broad shoulders and a lean frame. Quidditch kept him well built. He had also taken to running along the grounds early in the morning. She’d seen him several times. 

His hair fell better when it was groomed and while it wasn’t conventionally short, it did fall about his eyes in a cute way. She had never been this close and couldn’t help but notice how bright blue his eyes were. They were welcoming and inviting. Or was that just the liquor talking?

“Where did you get alcohol in the first place?” He asked. 

“Draco keeps some in his trunk. Always has a bottle of vodka there.” She answered.

“Isn’t he going to notice something like that missing?”

“What’s he going to do? Report that his shouldn’t-have-been-at-school-because-it’s-against-the-rules-and-he’s-underage-anyway bottle of vodka is missing to Professor Snape?” Her voice oozed sarcasm.

“Alright, alright. I see the point.”

“Besides, it’s the least he could do, considering how he treated me.” It took Ron a moment to do the math.

“Malfoy?!” Pansy merely nodded at his outburst. “Who was he with?”

“Colin Creevey.” She answered. Ron’s eyes shot open. “Why are you shocked? Colin being queer is something everyone in the school assumed.” 

“I’m not shocked about Colin, most of Gryffindor tower knew, he came out to us. What I’m shocked about is that Malfoy would be involved with a muggleborn.”

“Yes, it is against character isn’t it. His father would be angrier about that then the queer part.” As she laughed, Ron smiled at her.

He had a nice smile. Pansy wondered why she’s never noticed. Without warning she leaned over and kissed him. Ron tried to give her a shove, but it was a weak one. He’d never had to fend off a woman before, let alone a drunk one.

“Pansy, stop. What are you doing?” He tried getting up but she had maneuvered herself practically into his lap.

“Don’t say no to me. I can’t take more rejection.” She pulled him into another kiss, but Ron couldn’t take the influence of the alcohol.

“Pansy,” he pulled away, “your pissed.” He shifted his leg to get up and she grabbed his cock through his trousers. Ron let out a yelp and tried to control his body, but it was too late. He was already hard against her hands. 

“Your body says yes.” She leaned down and attacked his neck. He grabbed her waist and heaved her off his lap. He pushed her into the other end of the couch and jumped up.

“Drink this.” He tossed the sobering potion into her lap. “Then go back to your dorms.” He turned to the door. 

“Why not Ron, are you queer too?” She threw at his back. 

“No, it’s because you never would have offered if you were sober.” He left her alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: an apology  


* * *

Pansy woke the next morning with a light headache. She dealt with it knowing that it could have been a severe hangover if Ron hadn’t given her a sobering potion. 

Ron. She hung her head in shame. She remembered everything. She’d behaved horribly and most likely made him feel worse. 

She thought about what to do as she dressed. She wanted to talk to him, she needed to apologize, but wasn’t sure if he would listen. 

Of course he’d listen, she thought, he’s a Gryffindor they’re mighty and noble.

It was Saturday so she should have a good chance of talking to him. But she didn’t get him alone until noon.

“Ron.” She called as he hurried down a flight of stairs. He spotted her and his face fell slightly but he waited until she caught up. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“How’s your head?” He asked. 

“Fine, just fine, thanks for leaving the potion.” His brow creased. 

“You remember?” He asked. 

“Yes I remember it all, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.” 

“We don’t need to talk Pansy, you were well into your cups last night.” He told her.

“Ron I just wanted to apologize for…..” He cut her off. 

“Look, just forget it alright.” He took off down the down the stairs and into the Great Hall. 

Pansy thought she must have really hurt his feelings last night. She felt even worse now. Squaring her shoulders she marched into the Great Hall and right up to him. 

She drew several eyes from the friends he was sitting around as she walked up and looked down at him. He looked up at her shocked that she would be seen at this table. 

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she spoke firmly. “I wish to express my contriteness at my deplorable deportment on the previous twilight, as well as my unwarranted elucidations at propounding that you partake in an orientation other than your circumstantial one. Supplementary, in regarding your hindmost explication to me upon leaving, I refute your assumption whole heartedly.” She turned on her heel and walked to her house table. 

Silence reigned over the Gryffindor table until Ron spoke. “What did she say?” He asked to no one in particular.

“She’s sorry for what she did, sorry for saying you were gay, and strongly disagrees with whatever you said when you left.” Hermione explained without even looking up form the Daily Prophet.

 

During Quidditch practice, Ron spotted her in the stands. She gave him a wave and a smile. Unsure of what to do he returned them both, wondering what she was doing. She stayed where she was until practice as over. Instead of heading in with the rest, Ron flew over to her. 

“Spying on the enemy?” He joked, hovering on his broom. 

“No, if they wanted someone to spy, they would have sent someone who understood tactics and strategy.” She stood up leaning on the railing. “So I guess since your here that means you accepted my apology.” She asked. 

He blushed. “Yeah, I mean once I figured out what it meant.” 

“I knew you would, I saw Granger sitting there.” She laughed. “I am sorry you know.” 

“I guess you can’t control some things when you drink. You shouldn’t do that you know. What if someone else came along? I guarantee if it has been Seamus he would have used the situation to his advantage.” 

“Believe me I am very grateful it was you.” Her face hardened a little. “Look Weasley I….”

“Ron.”

“What?”

“My name is Ron.” He repeated. 

“Alright Ron,” she said smiling, “if there is anyway I can repay you for taking care of me, please let me know.”

“Yeah well, I’ll keep that in mind.” He told her. “Would you like a ride down?” She nodded.

Ron took her hand and helped her settle on the broom in front of him. He flew slowly back to the grounds and helped her dismount. 

“Thanks.” She said, reaching up and hugging him. Ron allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her breasts against him. He felt his cock hardening and sent a silent thanks to his quidditch cup for keeping it under control. 

While she left for the castle, Ron went to the showers. He would need a cold one. 

That night in the boys dorm, as usual on the weekends, they stayed up late gathered around a bed. They gathered around Dean’s bed tonight, having pulled up chairs and relaxing near the window as they talked about who had done what. Ron and Dean were the only admitted virgins in the bunch.

Neville confessed to going to a prostitute. They were all shocked at first until he explained his reason. He knew he had a reputation for being slow to learn, so he when he found the right girl, sex would be the one area that he would excel at and she would be pleasantly surprised. The woman he paid had taught him everything he needed to know about pleasing his future girlfriend. Ron had to admit, it made sense. 

It was common knowledge that Harry had given in to Romilda Vane because his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He was disappointed in it, but had expected he would be. There were rumors that she wanted to get even with her on and off again boyfriend.

Seamus on the other hand tried to score at every opportunity and let everyone know when he did. Lately his big mouth had gotten the better of him and he was finding it harder and harder to get the ladies. Girls didn’t like to be thought of as the ‘next’ one and soon enough there were rumors among all the houses about Seamus’s lack-luster performance and less then impressive measurements. 

Dean himself believed in waiting until marriage to have sex, and they hadn’t been able to talk him out of the decision for the past year and half. Not only could he refuse sex, he could resist the pressure of his friends with a smile intact and good humor. 

Ron however was a different story. He wanted to have sex but it just wasn’t happening. 

“How about having a go at someone the next time we have a party?” Seamus suggested. 

“No offense Seamus, but waiting until a girl gets pissed seems to say that I couldn’t get one unless she’s had a drink or two.” Seamus just shrugged. 

“Why not Lavender? She wants you, she even said.” Harry pointed out. 

“Yeah and it will be all over the girl’s dorm later. You know what Hermione said, they have a grading system and everything. Besides, the only reason she has any interest in me at all is because she saw in her tarot spread that a ginger haired man was in her future.” Ron’s irritation was evident.

“Well you can always go the route I went,” Neville said, “I know it’s hardly romantic, but it’s logical.” 

“Yeah I know, I just wouldn’t feel comfortable with that.” He admitted.

“Yeah, why pay when there’s plenty out there for free.” Seamus pointed out. He was bombarded with pillows from all directions. 

As Ron lay in bed, he thought about Pansy. Maybe she would help him. She said she would repay him and all he had to do was ask. It would make him seem like a tosspot, but if he was honest she might help him. It was worth a try. The worst she could say was no.


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: a request  


* * *

Ron looked for Pansy the next day, and found her alone in the library just after lunch. “Hey.” He said walking up to her. 

“Hey.” She smiled up at him, closing her book. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting?”

“No. I’m done, this was just lazy reading. What’s going on?” She asked, only to be shushed by Madam Pince.

“I was wondering if we could talk.” He whispered. 

“Sure.” She gathered her bag and together they walked off the grounds outside close to the thestral grounds. The animals were peaceful and never bothered anyone, so it made a great place to talk. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“I was wondering if I might ask you for a favor.” He was nervous now, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“What kind of favor?” She asked, taking a seat on a huge boulder. 

“First off I want to ask if you meant what you said.” He asked sitting next to her. 

“You mean about having a go when I am sober?” She asked. He nodded. “Yes I meant it. Why do you ask?”

Ron turned to face her, brushing his knees with hers in the process. “I…well to be outright…..I’m still a virgin.” He told her. 

“And you’d rather not be.” She suggested.

“Yeah, but I understand if……”

“I’ll help you Ron.” She said. 

“You will?” He wasn’t sure if he heard her right.

“Yes, I will.” She told him, moving a little closer. “Can I ask why you came to me.” 

“Well, you did offer to help,” she nodded, “but I know that you won’t laugh or make me feel like a git if I don’t know what I’m doing at first. I thought you might be adult about it.” 

“Well I can be. I’m not a bragger Ron, so you won’t need to worry about me going on and telling everyone. Can I assume the same from you?”

“Yes, of course. I mean I will tell the others that it happened but not with who.” He said. 

“You know Ron, I can do what I can but if the attraction isn’t there, your equipment won’t work. If I can get hold of some glamour spells maybe …..”

“You won’t need to worry about that, remember what happened in the room that night?” 

“I didn’t know if that was just because I was grabbing for you or not.” He gave her a look that said everything. “Well then, when should we do this? She asked. 

“I thought I might leave that to you.” He said. In actuality he didn’t have a clue how to go about this.

“Ok, let me come up with something and I’ll let you know. I may know of a place already. I think we should wait until the weekend though, that way classes and practices won’t get in the way.”

“Right.” He said. They fell silent for a moment. 

“Ron?”

“Yes?” He was looking at his shoes as she moved closer.

“Look at me.” He turned his head. She was close now. “May I steal a kiss?” She whispered. 

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, then nodded. She leaned in and touched her lips to his. They were slick and soft. She pulled away and for a moment they looked at each other. Pansy lifted herself into his lap, straddling him and letting her legs fall on either side of him. 

“Hold my waist, so I won’t fall.” She wouldn’t fall but she wanted to feel his arms. He raised his hands to her hips. “Tighter Ron, I won’t break. Come on hold me.” He slid his arms all way around her, pulling her body against his. 

She didn’t have to lean down too far to kiss him, Ron was tall. He took his lips again and slowly open her mouth. Dipping her tongue into his mouth, she met his and they slid back and forth. 

Ron let his hands pull her closer, feeling her breasts against his chest. Her tongue danced with his, showing him how to move. He didn’t know when he had done it but his hand was cradling the back of her head, her hair brushing against his wrist.

Pansy caressed his face, feeling his jaw move as he kissed her. Ron let her guide him. Paying attention to the speed that she was moving at, how much pressure she was using and how aggressive she was. He loved kissing her. She tasted so sweet. 

She pressed her body closer, grinding her hips in his lap. She pulled away and looked at him. His cock was hard against her and this time there was no cup to hold it in. 

He was looking her, waiting for what she would do or say next. “What are you thinking?” She asked, brushing a lock of hair away from his eye.

“Just wondering if I’ll be rubbish at it.” He said, Pansy had to admire him. It took a lot to admit to feelings like that, but then again Gryffindors were know for their courage. 

“Ron are you attracted to me? Physically attracted to me I mean.” She asked him. He said nothing, just nodded. “Then don’t worry. I’m attracted to you too. We’ll take it nice and slow, just like we are now and we’ll enjoy it. That’s what it’s all about.” Again he nodded.

Pansy lowered for anther kiss. She found that she enjoyed kissing Ron, he wasn’t domineering or forceful, but was still responding with obvious enjoyment. She was ecstatic that he had asked her to teach him and she had no doubt he would make an apt pupil, if his responses were anything to go by. 

When she broke away she let herself simply look at him, just holding his shoulders and stroking his hair. Ron’s eyes never left her face and his arms were still around her. “Do you like holding me?” She asked. Again he just nodded. “I like how hold me.” She leaned down again and kissed his eyes closed. She planted light kisses all over his face. Along his nose, his cheeks, his temples, his bottom lip. He just held himself still as she lavished affection on his face. 

Pansy was drawn by how peaceful he looked with his eyes shut. She imagined he looked the same way when he slept. She brushed her cheek against his. Ron’s skin was incredibly soft.

As she raised her lips to his temple he tilted his head and kissed her jaw. She held herself still letting him kiss along her jaw to her neck. He moved slowly, making sure she was alright with it before continuing. He had kissed his way down her neck, reaching the small indentation at her throat just above her breastbone. Her perfume was seductive, and made him want to find out how much of her body was graced with it.

“Ron,” she whispered, “we should stop this before we end up on the floor.” Her head was still tilted back and she was holding him close to her, both of her hands woven in his hair. He had to agree with her, right now he still had control of his impulses. 

He stood up and helped her to her feet. Ron’s erection was evident, but his jumper hid the display. Ron’s stomach was in knots and his heart was racing. They walked back to the castle slowly, giving his body time to return to normal. The weekend wouldn’t come soon enough.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: a talk with the professor  


* * *

Ron managed to make it through the week with attention from his hand alone, but by Friday night was up to three wanks a day. His thoughts were getting to him. He was nervous beyond anything. Would she expect certain things from him? Would he be expected to perform a certain way? Is there anything he shouldn’t do? These thoughts always brought on a wank session. 

He wondered if it was normal to think this way but there was no way he was going to ask any of his friends. He doubted Seamus would have any rational insight. Harry admittedly had very little experience so he would be no help. Neville paid for his experience, so the scenario was different for him. Dean had no experience so he’d be daft to go to him.

There was only one place he could think of to go for this delicate topic. He hung after potions when class ended, purposely dropping his bag and slowly replacing all his books. 

When the class was empty, he approached Professor Snape. “Professor, I have a question.” 

“That’s not news Mr. Weasley.” The professor said leering at him but waiting. Maybe it was instinct as a teacher for him to answer questions from his students. 

“It’s a uh….” he glanced around to make sure no student had entered, “it’s a sex question Sir.” Professor Snape raised an eyebrow is disbelief but regardless, raised his wand and warded the door, then walked back to his desk. 

“Now Mr. Weasley what is it?” He folded his hands on his desk as Ron approached. 

“Well Sir, I’m supposed to meet with a very lovely lady sometime this weekend,” Snape nodded, “and I was just wondering if …….”

“If what, Mr. Weasley?” Snape prompted. 

“If wanking off three times a day is normal.” 

“Yes it is.” Snape said with hesitation. Ron looked stunned then blushed and looked aside. “Am I to take from your reaction that you are still a virgin Mr. Weasley?” Ron nodded. “Then chances are you have a more pressing question other than what’s considered normal in the masturbatory range.” 

“Well sir, I guess I’m nervous about it.” 

“That’s normal as well. Mr. Weasley, may I make a suggestion that you stop listening to Mr. Finnegan when it comes to relations with the fairer sex.” Ron gave in and nodded. “He knows noting of respect. Mr. Weasley. Women who grant you this privilege are giving you something private and personal. Treat that gift with respect as a man should.” Ron nodded firmly. “This young lady you intend to meet, does she know what you are planning?” 

“Yes Sir, I asked her for this and she agreed.” 

“You blatantly asked for it?” He said with wide eyes. 

“I didn’t just out and ask. I took her somewhere private so we could talk and I told her that it was my first time and I trusted her so she agreed.” 

“Was that the truth?” He asked the young man in front of him. 

“Yes Sir, I do want it to be with someone I trust and I wanted to be honest so I told her everything.”

“Why did you go to her in particular? Aside from her being someone you trust.”

Ron thought for a moment then answered. “When it comes to someone I’d want to be with, she’s the only one who comes to mind. She’s the only one I have a reaction to. To me this is something personal as well, and I can’t picture my first time with someone I paid, or just gave into or got pissed.”

“Wait,” Snape rubbed his eyes, “when you say ‘paid’ you are referring to….”

“Neville.” Sanpe groaned.

“And the ‘just gave into’ would be in regards to……”

“Harry.” Another groan.

“Dare I ask who the ‘pissed’ part referred to.”

“Seamus.” Snape dropped his head on his desk. 

He composed himself and lifted his eyes to Ron’s “Do you respect her Mr. Weasley? Do you care about her or is she just a way to get you through this milestone? “He asked making the quotations gesture with his fingers.

“Yes Sir, I respect her, a great deal in fact. I suppose my main worry is that I won’t be able to do anything for her.” 

“Tell me something Mr. Weasley, have you done anything physically with this lady other then requesting the obvious.” 

“Yes a little.” He said thinking about the snog session on the boulder. 

“Did she tell you what she liked or did she let you feel around blind?” Ron thought back. She had said to hold her, and told him how. She said it would be nice and slow and they would enjoy it.

“She told me.”

“Then I think its safe to say that she will communicate adequately during your little interlude as well.” 

“But what if I do something she hates and that puts her right off me?” Ron was letting his fears out now. 

“Talk to her as well. Ask her what she wants, ask her if what you are doing feels good, ask her if she wants more, make her tell you what she wants. She doesn’t need to be the only one talking.” 

“Right. Thank you Professor. I appreciate it.” He leaned down to grab his bag. 

“Mr. Weasley?” He stood up again. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Have you thought about contraception?” Ron was stunned. He actually hadn’t. He shook his head. “Wait here.” 

Ron shouldered his bag and waited by his teacher’s desk. He came out a moment later holding a vial. “Drink all of this.” 

“What’s this?” He asked looking at the light blue watery liquid. 

“Contraceptive potion for men. It will stop the production of sperm. If you take it now, it will be effective in about ten minutes.” 

“How long does it last?” Ron asked uncorking the bottle. 

“A full lunar cycle.” Snape answered. 

“Really? A whole month!” Ron asked with a grin. 

“So you do pay attention in astronomy.” Ron shrugged off the insult and downed the bottle. It burned down his throat and made his eyes water. 

“Oh Merlin! That’s nasty!” He said, trying to control his gag reflex. 

“If you vomit that, you have to take it again.” Ron tried even harder to keep the vial liquid down. He was alright once the taste vanished from his mouth.

He left Snape’s classroom a few moments later, firmly protected for the next month and a little more secure in his abilities. 

Saturday at breakfast his nerves came back but they were easy to calm. He found himself repeating his Professor’s words in his head. He only had to communicate with her as she did with him. 

The owl post came in and deposited an abundance of packages and letters. In addition to his usual quidditch magazine, another owl also dropped a letter. It only had his name, no address or clue as to who it came from. 

‘Meet me at the entrance to the dungeons, near the black tapestry and lady’s portrait, 7 o clock. If you can be there run a hand through your hair. PP’ 

Ron spared a glance at the Slytherin table, where Pansy was keeping an eye on him over her toast. As he pocketed the letter, he met her eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Satisfied she went back to her meal. 

Ron spent most of the morning, going through his magazine until he was alone in his room. His friends knew to leave him be when his magazine showed up. When he had the room to himself, he reached into his trunk and pulled out a book his brother Bill had given him. On the cover was the title ‘Sexual Loving: An Illustrated Guide’. Ron had gone over it several times wanting to make sure he knew about her body and what was located where. He also wanted to know what positions would please her best. 

The book not only had drawings showing brief movements but also had captions telling why the positions would be desirable. A variation on the missionary position told of how deeper penetration was obtained and thus stimulated different areas of the woman. He wanted to know as much as he could but he imaged Pansy would be very co-operative when it came to communicating.

His nerves were on edge. He took extra time in the shower, washing everything about four times. He was red raw by the time he exited and dried himself off. He would have drawn strange looks from his friends if they saw him that night. He had read a chapter on body hair in the book, and how the vast majority of woman appreciated a man who trimmed his hair. He followed a shaving spell that the book offered and trimmed it down close to his skin. 

Glancing in the mirror Ron raised his eyebrows. The book was right. He looked lightly bigger. He made a mental note to keep himself groomed up. He rarely used cologne but decided to use some tonight. The scent was a woodsy fragrance, but nothing overbearing. Applied to the right area in the right amounts, it smelled nice. Tonight it was on his neck and chest and a little on his wrists. 

He wore plain jeans and a blue shirt, un-tucked and the top button opened. He charmed his shoes to unlaced when he kicked them off, that way he wouldn’t have to bother with laces. 

He left his hair hanging naturally. Ron loved the feel of her hands in his hair when she did it on the boulder so he left it as is, drying with a shaggy style that fell over his eyes, but not in them. He learned his lesson from his fourth year when it came to his hair. 

Looking in the mirror he took a deep breathe in and left. He managed to make it to the dungeon area without being seen by anybody. He was a few minutes early but he didn’t want her to think he had changed his mind. 

He had only been there a few minutes when she walked up to him. She was in a black dress and little white sweater and black sandals. She wasn’t wearing any make up but Ron liked a girl who didn’t have to paint herself up. 

“Hi.” She said with a smile. 

“Hi,” he said back, “you look nice.” 

“Thank you. So you do.” He looked down, not thinking so but he said nothing. “Well, are you ready?” She asked. 

“Yes, but where are we going?” He asked. She smiled. Turning to face the portrait of the lady, Pansy approached her and gave the password that opened the portrait. Pansy took his hand and led him inside. They passed through a dark stone corridor into what looked like a common room but it was a bedroom. The bed was huge, twice the size of the dorm beds. The wooden headboard carried candles that were gently bathing the room in a soft light. 

The room was built for interludes obviously, because the moment Ron turned around the door had sealed itself, leaving only a stone wall. He turned to Pansy and saw her sitting on the bed. “It will let us out whenever we want.” He nodded. “Would you like to sit with me?” She asked softly. 

He walked over to her and sat down, slightly facing her. His heart was racing and his stomach was turning cartwheels. He was looking at her, not knowing what to do. “Are you nervous?” She whispered. 

“Yes.” He told her. Now was not the time for holding back. She was looking at him, but not with humor. 

“I am too.” She told him. He faced her fully. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“I have this strong desire to please you. I want you to enjoy being with me, not just the activities we are heading toward.” 

“I will. I been looking forward to this. I asked you for a reason, and it wasn’t because I thought you might agree.” He took a page from Snape’s lecture. “I respect you Pansy, and I want my first time to be with someone I respect. I want it to be with you, because I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.”

Pansy leaned forward and kissed him. He let her control to pace, the pressure, everything. He would do anything she asked him to do. She had that much control over him.

When she pulled away she had a relaxed look on her face. She reached down a slipped her sandals off then slid back and reclined against the pillows. “Come here Ron.” She said, holding out her arms.

 

A/N: On AFF.net, i got a few reviews that said this was so unlikley, because Ron would never approach snape this way. but keep in mind before you send me hate reviews, that this is fiction and of course things would be out of character. in the books did ron and pansy seem likely? if you dont like this chapter i apologize, but i still think that snape would make sure a man is educated, especially about sex. he is a teacher after all.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: the room of requirement  


* * *

Ron kicked off his shoes and crawled over to her. Resting his hips next to hers, he allowed his upper body to cover hers. He leaned his weight on his elbows an forearms, looking down at her. She was brushing her hands along his arms. He couldn’t wait to feel her hands on his skin but he took his time. He looked down at her and couldn’t help think how small she looked. Now that he was over her, he could see how big his frame was compared to hers. 

Her hair was fanned out on the pillows. He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb. His skin was rough but she liked it. She gripped his arms and pulled him down. Tilting their heads they met lips again. 

Ron gave himself over to her lips and how delightful they felt. He sucked in a breath when he felt her tongue slide across his lips. He parted his own and caressed her tongue with his own. He let his weight drop closer to her and held her face in his hands as he feasted on her open lips. They kissed deeply, opening their jaws as wide as possible and moving slowly but with passion. 

Pansy broke the kiss and tilted her head. Ron was a little confused until he saw that she had given him a stretch of her neck. He could see the throbbing of her blood jumping out at bottom of her neck, smooth and swanlike, and offered up to him. He dropped his lips and inhaled. Her perfume seeped into his nostrils. He gave her a light kiss on her pulse.

Pansy let out the breathe she was holding. Ron’s lips lit a path of fire up her neck to her ear and back. Ron was gentle, and tender in his movements despite his strength. She felt his chest firm against hers as she breathed, raising her breasts into him. 

She reached up for his hair again, caressing his scalp as he nuzzled her neck. She tilted her body and brought it closer to him. Lifting her knee, she brought her leg next to his. Arching her body into him she hugged him tightly. She wanted to feel closer but his clothes were in the way. She had to do something. 

Giving a push on his shoulders, she raised herself up on her knees and brought him up to face her. Looking up at him, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He held still watching her as she focused on the buttons slipping her hands inside, she slid it off him, taking in his chest. Ron was smooth, firm and warm. Leaning forward she kissed his chest. 

Ron was panting as her lips moved over his chest. Her tongue circled his nipple and he jumped. He wasn’t expecting it. Tossing the shirt aside she took his shoulders and eased him onto his back. She knelt beside him and ran her hands up his torso. Ron arched his back up and sucked in a breath as her hands caressed him. 

Pansy felt the muscles under his skin move against her movements. She ran her hands up to his shoulders and straddled him, holding herself steady on his hips. She reached up and unbuttoned her sweater. Ron was mesmerized as her pale shoulders came into view and the sweater vanished from sight. 

The dress she had on was strapless, and black, and it made her skin glow against the contrast. She lowered down and kissed him. Ron couldn’t help himself and slid his fingertips along her arms. She let out a tiny groan that he almost missed. Her skin was the softest thing he had ever touched, and for a moment felt guilty about his rough hands. 

As his hands circled her shoulders, she started arching into his hands, loving his touch. When he dropped his fingers to her back he came across her zipper and wondered if he should. She was still kissing him and it was obvious she didn’t mind his touch. 

“Unzip me Ron.” She whispered into his lips. Ron froze for a moment. How had she known what he was thinking? Maybe she didn’t know and just wanted him to unzip her. Was she anxious to get naked for him? Why the fuck was he doing thinking when she told him to unzip her?

He felt with his fingers near the top of her dress, looking for the zipper. He found it and after a few seconds fumbling with his grip he pulled the zipper down past her hips. His heart sped up and his kiss grew more intense as he slid his hands along her back. 

Ron concentrated on keeping his touch light. The last thing he wanted to do was be too rough with her. How could anyone be rough with something this soft? He ran his fingertips up her spine and to her neck, then eased his fingers into her hair. 

She pulled her lips from his and looked down at him. Her lips were swollen and to Ron that was an incredibly sexy sight. She rose up and let her dress fall to her waist. It wasn’t the first time Ron had seen a set of breasts, but it was the first time he was mesmerized by them. Pansy was the perfect size. She would fill his hands nicely. Her breasts were a nice round shape, her nipples were the palest pink, and her areolas were puckered. 

Pansy was on cloud nine. No one had looked at her like this before. Ron’s appreciation of her body made her self esteem triple. She had not too lung ago thought she was unattractive, but the way Ron was taking in her form was making her feel like a goddess. 

Ron was frozen, he wanted nothing more than to reach out an touch them, and take them in his mouth but he was still too nervous. He had never touched them bare before. The most he had gotten was a grope over the robes of Lavender Brown and she was huge. He needed both hands just for one. 

She leaned down and kissed him again. Her nipples brushed againt his chest, pulling a groan from his throat. She slid an arm around his waist and tugged. This was one clue he understood well, and followed quickly, rolling over on top of her. 

Her body cradled him perfectly. He kissed her with a carnal heat he didn’t know he possessed. While he was focused on her lips she took his hand and brought it up along her ribs. He broke away and looked down at her. “Touch me.” She whispered to him. 

Ron fought his nerves, and took control of his body. She was asking him for this and he would give it to her. He brought his hand up higher and cupped the underside of her breast, taking his time to feel the weight in his hand. He closed his fingers around the softness, squeezing gently, listening for her reaction. He ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling how hard it was. It excited him to see evidence from her body about how much she liked his touch. 

He watched her eyes and leaned down taking her peak in his mouth. He exhaled and tightened her hold on his arm. He sucked gently tasting her skin, listening to her sighs and feeling her hand trespass it’s way up to his hair, holding him close. 

He shifted his weight and took her other nipple in his mouth. Pansy curved her back, offering herself up to him more. Ron was feasting on her breasts, moving from one to the other, back and forth, not kowing which one to stay with. She tasted sweet and her skin felt fabulous aginst his tongue like a smooth rich and creamy dessert. He gave her long flat licks of his tongue to feel the texture of her nipples. 

Pansy started pulling on his shoulders, dragging him up and kissing his fiercely. He gave everything he had in this kiss. His hands began moving on their own accord slipping under her dress and feeling along her thigh up to her ass. 

Her posterior was pleasantly plump and encased in satin. He gave it a rub with his palm before squeezing again. Pansy reached down and fumbled with his jeans pulling them apart and shoving her hand inside. 

“Ahhh!” Ron threw his head back and called out as she wrapped her fngers around his cock. Her hands felt much better then his own. Not that his own hands didn’t feel good, but her delicate skin sliding up and down his shaft was just divine pleasure. 

“Does that feel good Ron? I not squeezing too tight am I?” She asked, knowing she wasn’t. She just wanted him to focus on her for a moment. She needed to know he was alright.

“Pansy it’s amazing!” He looked down at her panting. His eyes were wide, his lips open and his breathe kissed her lips. He rested his weight on his knees and elbows, leaving her with enough room to fondle him. Pansy thrust her other hand into his reached down cupping his sac in her palm while she stroked him. 

“Oh Merlin…..aahhh…..” Ron was having hard time controlling his impulses, and he started thrusting into her hand, while he buried his face in her neck. 

“Ron?” She asked. He raised his head and looked at her. “Would you like me to suck you?” Ron froze and had to force himself to breathe. 

“What…. What did you say?” He asked, not sure he had heard her right.

“Would you like me to suck your cock Ron? I’m guessing you’ve never had that done before.” He shook his head. “Well then, would you like to feel it?” He started at her wide eyed, shocked but he gave in. He nodded slowly. She smiled at him. “Lay down.”

He rolled over and reclined while Pansy rose and eased his jeans past his hips. It was the first time Ron had been naked in front of anyone. Pansy still had her dress on around her waist. As she discarded his jeans and eased his legs apart he stopped her. “Pansy?”

She looked up. “Did you change your mind?” She asked. 

“Oh no, no I didn’t…I just…..” He swallowed and licked his lips, “I’m the only one here naked.” He told her. 

“Oh I see.” She said. She stood up on the bed while she looked down at him, hooking her thumbs into the bunched up dress at her waist, pushing it down her body and kicking it behind her. She stood up and let Ron have a look. 

It was the frist time he had seen a naked girl that wasn’t a picture and his wonder was evident. He made no attempt to hide his amazment at her body. His eyes took in her rounded hips and shaply thighs. His eyes were drawn to the body part he was hoping to see more then anything. Her thighs met at the mddle in a patch of black curls, that he promised himself he would examine closer latter on.

Pansy knelt between his thighs and took him in her hands. When she wrapped her lips around his head, Pansy felt his cock jump. Ron groaned loudly and closed his eyes. He had never felt this way before. He had never experienced this pleasure. As she slid up and down on his cock Ron felt the most delightful sensations ricochet through his body and shoot back to his loins. The hot wet tough that drew his cock into a moist cavern was a feeling he would always remember. When she slid off him, he felt lightly cold, but warmed up again as she covered him with her lips. 

Ron looked down and watched her slide off him. Her lips were slick and he groaned out at the sight of salvia dripping down his cock head, and stretching to her lips as she took him in her mouth again. She twisted her head from side to side, making slurping noises as she sucked. 

When she cradled his sac he felt the stirrings he knew so well. “Pansy…. Pansy I ….um….you might….. you really……. Pansy ..aaahhhhh……..” She didn’t stop. If anything she moved faster and sucked him slightly harder. “Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” He let himself spill, unsure of what she would do. 

She held him in her mouth as he softened, then slid her lips off him. Ron watched as calmly leaned over the side of the bed and spit loudly into a nearby potted plant. She took a drink from a goblet on the night stand and rinsed out her mouth, spitting into the same potted plant. 

She climbed over to Ron again and rested next to him. “Did you like that?” She asked. Ron was just now regaining control of his breathing. Curling his arm, he brought her closer to him and kissed her forehead. 

“Oh yes,” he said, “more than anything.” He wrapped his other hand around her. “I’m sorry I was so quick though.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that. The first one is always a fast release. The next one you will have more control over.” She said runnig her fingers along his chest. 

“Yeah?” He asked her. She nodded getting up on her knees. 

“So what would you like to do now? Anything on your mind that you’ve been anxious for?” He thought for only a moment then grinned. “Well, what do you want?” 

“I ..un…well, I want to ….have a closer look at you.” She frowned for a moment not understanding. Then she saw his eyes drift down to her pussy and back up again. 

“Oh…ok.” They traded places. Pansy relaxed and opened her legs letting Ron relax in between them. She held herself still as Ron looked at her. 

Ron had seen pictures that showed what this particular body part looked like but this was far better then any manual. Her hair was thicker on top then it was around her lips. They looked slightly swollen and they were slick along the center.

Ron did know that she would be wet if aroused but had no idea what it would look like. The diagrams he had seen didn’t show that state of the arousal process. He reached out and ran his fingertip down the center. Her skin here was even softer. She was pink along the center and Ron could detect a very intriguing smell. 

Moving carefully he gently eased her lips apart. Her inner lips were glistening pink, like flower petals. He leaned down for a closer look, and there on the bottom just like the photo indicted, he could see the opening to her pussy. Right in the middle of her shiny folds. Ron couldn’t help it, he leaned down and licked her along one of the shiny flaps tasting the wetness that coated it. 

Pansy let out a sigh, she hadn’t expected him to do that, she thought he would only look. She relaxed and set herself to enjoy his examination. 

She had an unusual taste. Not like anything he had on his tongue before, but he had a feeling he would get used to it. For the moment he continued with his sight seeing. He reached out with his finger and probed her, watching his fingr slide in ot the first knuckle. His cock would vanish just like that. 

He probed her again, deeper this time. Pansy let out a loud sigh and Ron pulled back quickly. “Did that hurt?” He asked her. 

“No, no it didn’t. It felt good. It really did.” She told him in whispery words. He smiled and went back to what he was doing. He eased his finger in again, just as slowly and felt himself harden as his questing digit was hugged by a tight heat.

She would hug his cock that same way, but he knew it would feel tighter. He moved easily in and out, but made sure to move slowly. If it was one thing that the book repeated over and over, it was to move slowly unless she demanded more. Ron looked up at her. She was breathing fine, her eyes were closed, her nipples were hard. He loved that image. Not only did those little alarms go off when it was cold, they told him when she was turned on. 

Ron knew that close to the top would be what the book referred to as a hot spot for witches. He allowed himself a brief laugh at referring to a book the way he used to tease Hermione for doing. None the less he drew his eyes upward and looked, but her lips were closer together at the top. He removed his finger from her pussy and in a pointing motion with both of them, spread her apart but didn’t seem to find anything. 

“Higher Ron.” She whispered. Was it that high up? It made sense that she knew her own body so he looked higher and found a flap of skin. As he parted her lips out more, the flap moved back just a little. He pushed out even more and the little flap pulled back all the way and revealed it’s prize. It looked hard, not soft like her lips and it seemed to be practically standing up. He reached out and touched it. 

Pansy jumped and let out a hiss. He looked up at her worried. “Use your wet finger Ron.” She told him. He ran his finger down along her pussy again and then back up. He touched it again and she gasped. ”Not so hard.” He eased up letting his wet finger roll from side to side gently. Pansy began panting and her chest heaved. 

This was brilliant. This tiny little trigger hidden away and protected was incredibly sensitive. It made him wonder. He leaned down and licked it. Pansy let out a loud hiss and gripped the bed sheet at her sides. Ron felt a testosterone surge at his abilities. He licked it again, adding more pressure with his tongue, then sent rapid flicks over it with the tip of his tongue.

Pansy’s head rolled from side to side and she panted. She had not expected Ron to attempt this. Granted she had to guide him, but that was understandable. He was moving nicely now. “SHIT!” She cried out and she felt Ron sucking on her clit.

“Was that wrong?” He asked, lifting his head. “It felt great when you sucked on me, I thought it might feel good for you too, but I’ll stop if you want.”

“No, Ron, it’s fabulous, it really is.” She told him. Smiling he leaned down again and locked his suction back on. Pansy arched up and enjoyed the feelings. She never would have thought his innocent experimentation would be this magnificent. “Rob, use your finger too.” She told him. He was learning after all, and she said she would teach him. 

True to the promise he made himself to learn, he heeded her words and slid his finger back inside while he sucked her. Pansy began arching her hips up, driving her body to release it’s pent up energy. It had been a long time since she climaxed, and she needed it. 

Ron watched her body, while trying to focus on what he was doing, but it wasn’t easy. He kept his lips on her clit, sucking that little nub because that seemed to be the most important action at the moment. Her thighs were starting to shake, and her toes were curling. For some reason he thought that particular reaction was incredibly cute.

Pansy started letting out moans with her breathing. She was so close and she needed to push herself over the edge. She raised up on an elbow and looked down at the ginger head moving between her thighs. One hand was braced beside her ass, the other was sliding in an out of her as he moving shoulder indicated. The image was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Ron’s eyes were locked with hers while he sucked her. It was getting to be too much. The look in his eyes was intense. 

Ron knew what was coming. He knew the feelings she was having were the mirror of his own. She was biting her bottom lip, her legs shook, her nipples were the hardest he’d seem them yet and all too soon she took on the most beautiful look Ron had ever seen. 

Her face tightened up and she threw her head back letting out a long, loud wail. Ron felt a new wetness coat his finger and a new scent invade his nostrils. She kept up his movement until her shaking eased and she fell back against the bed. Ron had never seen a woman in orgasm before and it was a sight he would never forget. The look on her face was etched in his memory as the greatest expression the gods could create.

She was soaked as Ron eased his finger out and sucked her juices off. It was a different taste but pleasant enough. He rose up and leaned over Pansy. “You looked so lovely just then Pansy.” He told her. 

“Now Ron, I need to feel you now.” She held open her arms and Ron lowered himself on top of her. This was it. He was nervous as hell, but managed with her help to settled himself in position. Pansy reached for him and guided his head to her pussy. He felt her heat on him and his struggled to control his breathing. 

He held her eyes, needing something to focus on. Pansy held his hips, making sure he stayed where he needed to and with a gentle pull, Ron sank inside her slowly. His breathing sped up as inch by slow inch she absorbed him. 

“Great Merlin!” He got out as he sank more then halfway inside her. The feel of sliding himself into a hot, wet, soft body was radiating through his whole being. “My Gods!” He had dropped his forehead on hers and was heaving into her mouth. Pansy herself was having a hard time controlling her own breathing, but she did and she pulled his hips again until he sank to the hilt inside her. “Oh my Gods Pansy!” He would never be able to feel this way about anything else. 

“Ron look at me.” She said, but when he remained silent she repeated herself firmer. “Ron look at me.” He raised his head and looked at her. His pupils were dilated and his lips were parted, but he had the look of a man surrounded by pure ecstasy. “Are you alright?” She asked. 

“I will never be better then I am right now.” He said, staying still. “Thank you for this Pansy.” She smiled at him and lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. Kissing him gently, she hugged his shoulders. 

“No one ever forgets the first woman they are with. I want you to remember me forever Ron.” She meant it. For some reason, she wanted to mean something to him, to this man who made her feel like a real woman. 

“I will always remember you Pansy, always.” He kissed her deeply, as he pushed forward a little and felt her tighten around him. “Pansy you feel so good.” 

Pansy arched her hips. “Move with me Ron. Pull back a little then back in again.” Ron pulled away, feeling the silken cloud escape him, then he pushed back into her softness again. He let out a loud groan. 

“You like that feeling?” She asked, proud that he was feeling this for the first time with her. He pulled out and pushed back in again, this time balls deep, sliding her body under his as he moved. 

“I love that feeling Pansy,” he moved again and practically grunted, “is it alright for you?” He asked kissing her cheek. 

“It’s more then alright Ron,” she arched into him as he thrust again, “it’s brilliant to have you inside me.” She hugged him tighter as they moved. Ron seemed to know what his body and hers needed. Pansy gave over to his movements, feeling his thickness fill her up.

They moved slowly, undulating on the bed in their own little world, secluded in the wall that hid them. Pansy clung to her lover and let him invade her body with his. She welcomed him just as she said she would have, sober with nothing to cloud her want. 

Ron watched Pansy accept him. He had never felt this pleasure before and he knew if he ever felt it again he would think of the woman who taught it to him. 

He moved faster and with more force. Pansy’s body telling him she enjoyed the ride as much as he did. Her nails on his body, her nibbles on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around him like devils snare. She was approaching another release. 

The last thing Ron wanted to do was cum before she did. He had heard enough stories from girls pissed off at Seamus to know that keeping his release from happening first should be his main focus. Her cries got louder and louder, her hold on him was tighter, all she needed was that last push off the edge. 

“What do I need to do Pansy. I know you need something.” He forced himself to say. His body was movig like a wild animal, sweat had covered both their bodies and Ron felt himself nearing his climax too. 

“Touch my clit again.” She breathed out desperate for him to bring her what she needed. Ron thrust a hand between them to where they were joined and hunted for that pleasure spot. He quickly found it and worked his finger rapidly.

Pansy let out a whole new series of shrieks and yells. Her body sped up riding Ron from underneath him. He felt a squeeze and grip on his cock. Pansy arched her hips and clamped down with her legs. “OH RONNNNNNNNN!” 

“OH MY GODS PANSY!” Ron cried out as she came. She fucked harder and harder as she howled out beneath him. “Panssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!” His body went into overdrive and with three hard thrusts that lifted her off the bed, he emptied hot creamy cum inside her. 

Ron and Pansy collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed, huffing and puffing for air. Pansy had yet to release him but he didn’t relese her either. Their limbs remained around each other. 

A moment later Ron softened and his cock slid out of her in it’s own, letting their combined fluids leak out of her. Neither moved. They remained just where they were. Pansy caressed his back when she gained her strength back. They didn’t say a word, just looked at each other and engaged in a long lanquishing kiss as they fell asleep, still entwined together. 

They would leave the room, when they left the room. They would wake up when they woke up. They would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow. Now was not the time. For now they held each other and slept.  
The end


End file.
